The Beautiful Empty Room
by fracturediamond
Summary: Rated "M" for language, right now. Maura slips up in her decision making marring her perfect record, Jane is less than appreciative. The story starts at the beginning of the end, but there's always a middle to redeem things. ON HIATUS! (I'm really sorry, everyone.)
1. Tremble Little Lion

**So, a ton of you favorited (I hate that that's not even a word because the Grammar Nazi in me wants to get rid of it) my last story_ The Deepest Secret Nobody Knows_, but only one comment. ): Anyway, I figured I better see if you guys like this story first before I continue on with it. I know the beginning may seem a bit cliched, but I promise you it's heading in a completely different direction. If you have any suggestions or advice or just anything at all, feel free to PM me. (: Reviews are welcomed and so is constructive criticism, "I'm a big kid now!"**

**Pairings-Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli**

**Rating-Mature for language and mention of brief sexual content...for now.**

**Disclaimer-Not even the title of this story belongs to me, I stole it from Edmund White. The song mentioned below was written and performed by the ingenious Mumford & Sons (that was just seriously calling out to be put in a Rizzles story) and the two ladies of this fiction are (not) mine. **

**Oh, I AM looking for a beta or an omega, but never an alpha. Because I'm the dominant one. (; Okay, enough with the corniness, anyway, beta...yeah, I kinda maybe sorta need one.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Beautiful Empty Room<strong>

_**Tremble Little Lion**_

"_Can you lie next to her and give her your heart, your heart? As well as your body, and can you lie next to her and confess your love, your love? ….But tell me now where was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart?" –White Blank Page (Mumford & Sons)_

I stare at the clock, the same stare you call my "Criminal Intimidation" stare.

"_Not so much a glare, Jane, but kind of a blank, patient look with a smile on your face. Like you already know they're going to confess and you're just humoring them." _

You would say, or so you used to say, before everything between us spiraled out of control. Before I started working later and you started heading "home" earlier. Before I began consuming beer like you do water. Before you stopped coming home earlier than I did, with dinner already made and the kettle boiling for tea. Before Jo barked at your foreign "perfume".

You never used to slum, but I'll tell you, that skank's perfume stinks like a skunk that's been run over by a garbage truck. And I'm not just saying that because you happen to stick your fingers inside of her on a daily basis. Tell me Maura, does she taste as good as she smells? If so, you might want to consider investing in some Listerine or Altoid's, because every time we kiss, not like that's too often anymore, I have to hold back the urge to gag. She must be beautiful Maur, so beautiful if you haven't kicked her to the curb yet for that stench. You hate receding gums, but you can put up with that? You never cease to amaze me…

5:20 the blue light flashes at me, kind of like it were mocking it me. Or at least I feel that way, "It's 5:20 Jane Rizzoli, do _you_ know where your wife is?" I laugh at my pathetic joke. But that soon turns into a grimace as I try to stop my stomach from rolling in disgust. _No, I don't know _where_ she's at, but I could probably tell you _who_ she's in. _I haven't eaten today, I was hoping, praying to the big man above, that maybe. Just maybe, you'd remember what today was. And maybe we could play "House" and pretend everything was normal again; go out to eat. You would complain about how greasy and how many carbs my cheeseburger has. I would tell you that if you kept eating as many carrots as you do you'd turn orange and then you'd begin to tell me about how that _is_ possible but the chances of it happening are so-and-so many numbers out of a million. I'd give you a blank stare and you'd say, "It's just highly unlikely Jane."

You say you can't lie, but coming back to me every day (well almost every day, if we exclude your "charity events") is one huge lie all strung together like those knots you were telling me about. The one's that used to mark time back when stupid clocks, like the one staring me down, weren't around. I remember saying that tally marks were just_ way_ simpler. The only thing that my brain connects to tally marks now is how many are probably on that _bitch's_ headboard.

"_Jane, language."_

I bark out a sarcastic laugh, I can almost hear your voice in my head. Like the way it used to sound; all admonish-y but teasing, like it used to be when you still bothered to scold me. When we still _talked_. Now all I hear coming from that beautiful mouth is:

"_Jane, I'm tired. Can we talk tomorrow?"_

I bet you are tired; "intercourse" is _very tiring_. Unless you're not having any like me.

"_Jane, I've already eaten. I picked something up on the way home because it was late and you're not one to cook so late."_

Tell me, what exactly _did_ you eat Maura? Or whom, should I say?

And my favorite of all, because this one truly does make me happy:

"_My head hurts Jane, I'm going to bed. I'm just sleep deprived."_

That's whenever you two argue. It makes me glad knowing that if I can't scream at you; at least she can…

The door opens. I swiftly check the clock; 5:32. I stay lying in bed figuring I'd get the number one excuse of the month. Or number one and number two combined, seeing as how I also want to eat. Well, not so much anymore now that I think about it.

"Jane?"

You overuse my name. Is it to remind yourself that you're home now and not with _her_, whoever the hell she is? I used to like the way your tongue fluently moved from hugging the roof of your mouth to pressing against your teeth. But now I just feel like you've tainted my name. It's something else entirely now. You could probably recite to me the etymology of my name. But for the life of me, you wouldn't be able to explain to me why it sounds so_ different._ No, you'd shake your head and say, "Don't be silly."

I bury my head into the pillow, groaning in a dramatic way to make it seem like I was sleeping and not anxiously waiting. I've got to give you props Maur; you're home four hours and twenty-eight minutes ahead of schedule. _Yay, happy birthday to me, my girlfriend has decided not to _fuck_ Stinky Skunk Skank on my day of birth. _I sit up when I hear the clicking of your expensive heels on my amber floorboards drawing closer. I just roll my eyes, something's never change. You took your black Gucci sling-backs today. I sigh and look up when I feel your presence looming over me.

A thin caramel eyebrow arches, "I called for you."

I roll my chocolate eyes and drawl out, "I was sleeping."

I move my shoulders into a careless shrug and disappear into the restroom to take care of my business. Jo comes running from off of her bed into the bathroom before I can fully close the door. Even my poor mutt is sick of you. I hear a breath rush out of the woman in the room, and laugh because the next words out of my mouth are going to make you wish she held that sigh of accomplishment and strain in a little longer. It'll be so much _sweeter_ when you hurtle your way out of this, but we won't make it out together.

* * *

><p><strong>You see the little "review" button down there? Yeah, that one that's hangin' down under like Australia (if you're in the Northern hemisphere) click on it and make my daynight. Si'l vous plait? (: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. The Swinging Door

**Yay, chapter two! I want to thank everyone that's commented so far. It really does give me inspiration to write more. I'm going to thank you all personally on here, but by any means don't feel obligated to reply back, I just feel like I'm ignoring you all if I don't reply and personal PM's take too long...Yeah, I have a lazy streak in me. I hope I'm not putting anyone on blast either. (x**

**gggaaabbbbyyy-I'm tempted to shorten that, but I wasn't sure if it would be, "Gabby" or "Gaby" so I just stuck with that ^^^. Thank you! Your stuff is quite incredible too, and you still have to update as well. :P**

**Anonymous- I really hope there's only going to be one "anonymous" reading my story, after that if might become quite confusing for my poor brain. Thank you for the compliment, that majorly boosted my ego (and sometimes it really doesn't need that buuuttt...) I'm glad you find it interesting so far.**

**XanDany-I'll get more out as soon as possible! (: Thanks for the review.**

**MJ-I'm sorry to hear about how this story hit home, but I'm glad I could put as much truth into it as possible. I'm not looking to write a fairytale, because honestly we get enough fluff on here. Thank you for the compliment. **

**Sk8rgirl123- Call me lame but your name makes me think of Avril Lavigne's "Sk8r Boi" song. (x I'm glad you like it so far! I hope I can keep all of you guys pleased with where this story is going. Yet again, sorry to hear that this story has hit home for you as well. /:**

**Sydney- Well, here's the second chapter so I am continuing it! :D Thank you for those awesome words to describe my story. **

**SAD- I'm sad that you're sad, but I promise this story will get erm...a little happier. It will have its moments of fluff, but we won't get there for a while. There will be tons of angst (sorry) but no third person to ruin the pity parties. I won't dwell on the cheating thing for too long, but I do have to go through the motions of it. Then we can all move on to maybe a fluffy chapter. (:**

**annakkas- I love a dark Maura too, she's always portrayed as so innocent and pure, but we both know that somewhere under that she has some darkness. (; Jane's always been my favorite to write, so I hope I can get her great all the time. Thank you! (:**

**- I thought it might be a little cliched because I've read like...one fic similar to this, but I'm happy that you find it different. I'll update as quickly as I can!**

**Woo, okay, now that that's done, I can divulge a few things to you guys. Some of these chapters will be in a third person POV and some will switch to a first person POV (mostly in Jane's), I'll try not to confuse you too much. Also, I plan on updating every other day, but we'll see how long that works out for with school in session...Again, this will be a dark fic, not like suicidal or drug/alcohol addiction or S&M kinda stuff, just...not fluffy. I plan on delving deep into all the things the show NEVER talks about (we all know that pisses us off). I'll have some filler chapters and some action packed ones, so please be patient and have confidence in me. ;D I'll eventually get to the end. **

**Spoilers- None**

**Pairing-RIZZLES! :D kinda...**

**Disclaimer- The song below belongs to Counting Crows, and these characters belong to TNT and...Tess something or other. _ I promise that I'll return them home safely. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Swinging Door<strong>

"_Well, I dreamt I saw you walking up a hillside in the snow/casting shadows on the winter sky as you stood there counting crows/one for sorrow/two for joy/three for girls and four for boys/five for silver/six for gold/seven for a secret never to be told…"-Murder of One (Counting Crows)_

Jane finishes brushing her teeth and runs the water in the sink; the ever clinical Maura Isles hates it when toothpaste globs cling to the inside of the sink. The detective is sickened at it, but she still aims to please her best friend. Jane peered into the mirror and contemplated on how she thought Joe was the epitome of a kicked puppy in the throes of puppy love. She looked the same as a dog; shaggy, russet hair and wide, chocolate eyes. But the dark smudges under them and the pallid skin betrayed Jane's rampant emotions._ Man I look like shit. _Sighing, she runs a brush through unruly locks and then opens the door to face down her quarter time lover, half time cheating girlfriend, and quarter time roommate.

Leaning up against to doorjamb the Italian wrestles out the words, "You know I'm a detective, right?"

Maura's emotions rapidly flit across her face and she settles on her scrunchy face, and replies with, "Of course Jane, why?"

_Damn it, again with the name_. A scoff sounds out and an accusing finger points to her bottom shirt of the fashionista where a nametag is surreptitiously hidden underneath the many layers. "Hi, my name is: 'Maura babe, I love you. I can't wait to see you later tonight.' How the hell did she even manage to fit all of that in that tiny space?" Jane asks incredulously with eyebrows raised.

The ME's mouth just drops open as she begins to utter out monosyllabic words…if you could even call them that. She then rips the offensive piece of white paper off and balls it up. _Getting rid of the evidence won't make the crime disappear too. _Jane had finally gotten the irrefutable truth she wanted; her girlfriend _was_ for sure cheating on her. A little part of the brunette had been hoping that she had been making everything up in her mind. But her delusion was finally shattered and now the pieces of it were slicing her burning heels making the reality of the situation apparent with painful clarity.

"Okay, never mind, don't answer that question. Just answer me this, what's her name? I want to say it's something as ugly as the actions she's helped you commit, maybe Gertrude?" the detective peers into hazel eyes, no spark_. Damn, I was really pulling for that one._ "All right, not Gertrude. Olga? Nah…Wilhelmina, it's gotta be that. Fanny? C'mon Maur, gimme a hint."

"You're deflecting Jane, you have obviously known about this for quite a while. You should have come to me soo…"

The frustrated woman springs off the doorjamb with all the grace of a jungle cat, standing to full height and clenching her fists to keep from punching something, lean legs begin to pace until they stop right at the edge of the bed leaning over creamy thighs.

"Damn it! Stop with my name! It's always 'Jane, I'm tired', 'Jane, I'm not hungry', 'Jane, Jane, Jane'! What's. Her. Fucking. Name." Jane seethes, breathing peppermint words into a shocked but still breathtaking face._ Get a hold of yourself Rizzoli._ Her calm now restored Jane steps back a few paces and resumes her post back at the door, hip cocked with an eyebrow raised.

"Tierney," one word, three syllables, six weeks of pain, and a lifetime of fractured trust echoes throughout the room delivered on an angel's lips.

A smirk, "How fitting. Leave." Pointing towards their, no, _her_ bedroom door, offering the elusive doctor the escape she sought a long time ago.

She chokes; the illustrious Doctor Maura Isles actually chokes, not on her spit but on her words. Or her apparent lack of them. No scientific explanations or complaints on the conjecture that just took place, no scolding on Jane's brevity and language, just a whimpering sound followed by a meek, "We should talk."

"I don't want to talk. It's not all about what you want when you want it. Where were you last night when I wanted to talk? How 'bout the day before that, or the six fuckin' weeks before that? Huh, Maura? I'm sure you got your fill of 'talking'." Now reaching the end of her rope Jane walks over to the door and swings it open, gesturing wildly with her fluttering hand to the front door. "Out.". Jo confuses the order for Maura with herself and she scuttles out of the room. She was probably happy to be free of the tense argument taking place inside. Brown eyes look longingly at the mangy dog._ I wish I could just walk out on my life too Jo._

Flabbergasted Maura finally opens her mouth, "I am _not_ a dog. You can't just order me around and expect me to follow blindly like an obedient animal," she says indignantly.

"Oh that's rich. I'm sure you've taken plenty of orders within the past month and a half. Tell me, did you use those scarves you were dying to try out? Oh! Or the dildo you so adamantly wanted to fuck me with? Did she beg, or was that you? I'm sure it was you, always so subservient. 'Jane, please, harder, faster!' It was never good enough for you, was it? Me. I was never good enough. But you, you're _real good_ at acting and being obedient. So pretend you're a dog, and please exit the premises." The last part was growled out, Jane didn't mean to sound like she was speaking to a criminal but _damn_, the hazel eyed beauty just got to her.

A rush of Chanel No. 5 engulfs Jane's senses as she listens to the clicking of the ME's expensive heels clip across the floor boards.

"One last thing, was it worth it Maura?" the detective asks sincerely, genuinely curious, but it still harbored an edge of scorn as she stayed in the bedroom, obsidian eyes following every twitch, step, and breath of her once lover's actions.

A small grimace adorned the tawny haired woman's face, caramel eyes downcast as a reluctant and ashamed "No, it wasn't Jane," whispered through the thin air to settle upon an empty room. A door opened. A door closed. And two forlorn whimpers sifted through the sudden still of the apartment to encompass the once beautiful, but now emotionally trodden room.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the end! Of the beginning. Or the beginning of the end. Whichever floats your boat. (; So it's a proven fact that reviews make the world go 'round, and that means the world spinning in circles will bring another day...another day brings another chapter. (: Maura said so herself.<strong>


	3. Wanted It All

**Sorry guys, but this is just a filler chapter. We need to get Jane's perspective on things. It also means that I would still enjoy your input on things. I know some of you are waiting on Maura's reasoning for cheating. But...I don't plan on putting that in here for a while, because I have something else planned for the next couple of updates. Sorry, please don't hate me. ): Meanwhile, to those who reviewed...merci! :D As always, don't feel obligated to reply back, this is just me giving thanks were it's deserved. (:**

**iglowindark-I really wish I glowed in the dark. You make me jealous. ;P I wasn't too sure if I should keep the Jo comparisons in there, but I dunno, I love animals. I'm glad you liked what I did. I hope you keep enjoying my story! (:**

**flint198-Thank you! :D And as long as my muse is inspired I'll keep posting. (:**

**to the person with no name-I don't plan on making Jane stay in a long term relationship with someone that's not Maura, but she MIGHT have a one night stand. Haven't decided yet. XD**

**Sydney-I love angst too! So you might be in for a good ride if you enjoy it as much as I do. It was nice to see that you're still reading it. (: Thank you!**

**fanofthearts- I like your name! (: At first you confused me, but then I saw you posted two reviews and I was like, "Yay! She does like it!" , thanks for the review!**

**NT- Thank you! (: I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**TheNinjaDriver- Okay, I really hope you didn't change your name because of me. _ If so, I do apologize. Yeah, I was sick of Jane always being the bad guy in every story (mainly because she's my favorite character haha) so I decided to see how I could pull Maura off as being the "bad guy". Thank you! (:**

**AliasSpyCrazy- I wanna make Jane hate Maura in this story, but I just...can't. She's too adorable and oh so innocent, even when she does do something wrong. (x Thank you for the review! (:**

**Bfp- I'm glad you're enjoying the fic even though it's not about perfect couples and ice cream sundaes in the park haha. I wanted to make something realistic, but that doesn't mean I won't add some fluff in some parts of this story. Because when the ending comes, it will add ammo just to make it that more depressing. Yesh, I'm terrible like that. (X I'm sorry it feels a little OoC. _ I was kinda anxious to post this story because of that reason. I promise I'll get to Maura's reasoning. I just don't feel it's time yet for that. Thank you though, your review has been extremely helpful! :D I hope you continue enjoying this and just hang in for a bit to where I finally explain the "why"s.**

**Disclaimer- Zip, zero, nada, none of these characters belong to me. The song down below, yeah, that? Doesn't belong to me either. Sorry to get your hopes up, I totally would have at least shared.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wanted It All<strong>

"_If I got down on my knees and said I was yours forever/ Would you get down on yours too and take my hand/ Would we get that old time feeling/ Would we laugh and talk for hours/ The way we did when our love first began/ Would you tell me that you've missed me too/ And that you've been so lonely/ And you've waited for the day that I returned/ And we'd live and love forever/ And that I'm you're one and only/ Or would you say the tables finally turned?" –I Told You So (Carrie Underwood)_

Jane tumbled to her feet from leaning up against the door, because at that moment in time it was the only thing keeping her up. So ready to collapse, whether into a crumbling heap of tears or a just an exhausted pile of clothes and skin she didn't know. Walking over to her still whimpering dog, the exhausted woman pulled the trembling animal into her arms. Soothing Jo's desperate whines Jane padded into her room, the remnants of Maura's perfume still lingering in the air. It had only been five minutes since the honey blonde left, but the Italian felt like that door was closed a lifetime ago. Scarred hands deposited the now calm fuzz ball onto the bed, Jane wiped at a few awry tears as she herself crawled into bed. Curled around Maura's pillow with Jo Friday snuggled up to her back; dog and woman fell into a fitful sleep. _Birthdays are overrated anyway, no point in celebrating them if you don't have anyone to celebrate them with…you might as well not even exist._

Not being on call, sloe eyes stayed closed for the remainder of the evening as long limbs tossed and turned while time itself seemed to slowly pass as a reprieve for the breaking woman tangled up in scented sheets. A gasp permeated the silent room though and bedsprings groaned as Jane swiftly sat up; wild-eyed and panting. Pillows were flung off the bed, followed by a silver comforter and stormy sky colored sheets. In the middle of the bare mattress Jane Rizzoli felt the sting of her heart being slit by a butter knife over and over. For the headstrong detective there were no breaks in life. Her nightmares were a brief echo of pain compared to the reality surrounding her. But that didn't make them any less heart-wrenching. For Jane, there was no escape anymore.

She couldn't run into warm arms, and just comfort in the feeling of being held. No one to talk to about whom died this time and how. There weren't any warm kisses trailing their way up her quivering body to erase the memory pains. Nothing but a dog and an empty bed in an even emptier apartment filled with residual memories of a lifetime lost, she wanted it all back. She wanted a damn map with a big fuckin' "X" to mark where she could find this treasure pot of happiness. Because she had it before, found at the end of a rainbow in the shape of an Irish woman with golden hair and bright eyes. Surely she could seek it out again, do it right this time. Mostly though, she wanted to climb out of her skin and fade away until this emotional affliction left as well.

Sighing, gangly legs threw themselves over the side of the bed as aching hands wound their way through knotty, chestnut hair. Resting her elbows on her still jean clad legs Jane started to even out her breathing. She pushed herself off the naked bed and began drudging into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and some Ibuprofen to relieve her pressing headache. Jo circled her legs, doggy speak for, "I need to pee!" the brunette figured. The floorboards beneath her bare feet made the detective shiver as she found her way into the kitchen; she spotted an object on her counter. As she drew closer Jane realized it was a birthday cake. Jane choked on a sob and willed it to go away.

Breathing in greedily, coffee creamed eyes scanned across a tasteful birthday card with a picture of two women lying against a tree in the park, it looked to be about fall as leaves surrounded the women and a couple seemed to be in the process of floating down off their branches. It was in black and white and as Jane pulled the image closer to her she realized it was a picture of her and Maura on their third month anniversary. Tears were streaming down her cheeks before she even knew they were there. Stubbornly wiping them away the Italian threw the card in the trash without even reading the inside and then just stared blankly at the cake. Not wanting to waste food, or that was her excuse anyway, Jane figured she'd drop it off at some homeless shelter in the morning or bring it to Frost and Korsak tomorrow. Maybe Frankie would want some too. _Is the homeless shelter open this late?_ She looked at the time above the stove, 11:17. _Shit, no way. At least, I don't think a cake would be appreciated at this time._

Grabbing a cup, Jane opened up a bottle of water and poured some into the cup. She glanced at the bottle, then the cup, back at the bottle and chuckled darkly. _Fuckin' Maura, she even influences my action when she's __**not**__ here._ Feeling rebellious and pissy the detective lets the glass drop to the ground and takes a swig from her bottle, as if it were beer and not just Fuji water. _Ha! Take that Maura!_ Looking at the ground though, Jane realized she had just made a mess. At least she had something to occupy her time now. Cringing because she knew she would have to walk across glass now Jane stepped precariously around the larger pieces and chanced her feet with the smaller ones on her way to grabbing the broom, dustpan, and a rag to gather the meager amount of water.

After sweeping up the mess that was comparable to her life Jane picked up Jo Friday, grabbed her gun and holster, wrapped the pink leash,_ stupid Maura,_ around her white pinpointed hand and exited the apartment. Silently walking down the hallway with a yippy dog Jane arrived at the front of the building and waited as Jo did her business, shivering in the winter breeze. It just turned December two weeks ago and Boston was well on its way to unleashing snow storms in January. _Fuck me, its freezing! Damn dogs, why can't they just pick a consistent spot to piss in? _"C'mon Jo, hurry up or we're going to freeze here and you'll never get to pee." Jane tugged on the leash and the little pup created a puddle right next to the fire hydrant. "Typical, it took you all that time to decide you wanted to pee on a fire hydrant? Real cute Jo, real cute." The amused woman laughed as she picked her dog back up and headed into the confines of her warm room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the extremely boring stream of consciousness. But it was necessary, Jane would agree. Even<em> she<em> has semi-break downs. Even though she likes to pretend she's invincible. Review and in the next chapter we'll see just how mortal she really is. ;D Also, to make up for this boring chapter, I'll probably update tomorrow as well considering it's a three day weekend. (:**


	4. Don't Worry

**Hey there everyone! (: So, I gotta make this quick because I'm updating _before_ school. Which means I have about ten minutes to type everything I need to say. First off, this chapter finally sets the ball rolling. It is in Jane's POV, but I promise the next one will have a bit of Maura too. Anyway, I'm making a slight plot change from, "_When the Gun Goes Bang, Bang, Bang"_, but I'll be following it loosely. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews and the story reminder thingies. They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside on those cold, lonely night.s (; Especially since this is one of my first long stories. Read, enjoy, favorite, review. Questions, concerns, comments? Fill in the space below, and by below, I mean waaaayyy down there.**

**AliasSpyCrazy- I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday! I got caught up in a NCIS marathon. I mean...I was doing homework. Hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Reggieme-Thank you, I'm slightly scared I'll butcher the fluff since I do the angst so well.**

**AlexandriaVE-I'm so happy that you caught what I was trying to portray with the birthday card. (: Maura_ does_ still love Jane, always will in my stories. It just takes a while for me to make them realize it haha. I like playing God like that. **

**SAD- I totally wish you had an account or logged into it because I _so_ would have given you a three page answer to all that you asked LOL. Jane won't be sad for very long, and I assure you that eventually this _will_ become a Rizzles story. (: You'll see them interact at work in the next chapter, swear. Maura was going through some stuff when she cheated on Jane, as was Jane. I think I'm gonna write a prequel to this story all leading up to the cheating to get more in depth about it. But you'll get an explanation. Thank you for the compliment on chapter two! I'm glad you felt it was real! (:**

**TheNinjaDriver- Ah, well that makes sense now. I was worried at first. Hopefully there won't be many filter chapters coming up after that last one. (:**

**Bfp-Most people get antsy and exasperated with how long a story takes. But I don't feel like I should just rush a relationship back together because people want some smut, which we _will_ eventually get to... I don't think I'll provide answers for another 4 chapters or so. Just because I already have a lot planned. (x But I hope you continue reading and enjoying! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Worry<strong>

"_Some things we don't talk about/Rather do without/ and just hold the smile/ Falling in and out of love/ Ashamed and proud of/ Together all the while"-Never Say Never (The Fray)_

I stood in the rain, staring at the front door of the Boston Police Department. I watched a woman with blonde hair come out, walk across the street and go into the coffee shop. I saw a couple holding hands, talking to each other with blissful smiles on their faces as the rain poured in torrents around them. The man held the umbrella over the woman, as if she couldn't hold it herself. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. A man walking by gave me a weird look and I just glared at him. He has no right. I promised myself that I wouldn't dwell past last night, I promised myself that I'd put a smile on my face (well as often as I normally smile) and that I wouldn't get down. Because I told myself that you're only worth one night of crying over, only worth one broken cup and two cut feet, only worth one uneaten cake and a thrown away card. I _know_ I told myself this, but_ damn_.

I woke up and it seemed like today had already sealed the day as a moping day for me. The rain was coming down, not as hard as it is now, but it was still there bouncing off my roof in iridescent blobs of…sorrow, for lack of a better word and at the sake of sounding cheesy. Damn you Maura. You're everywhere; I'm standing outside the police station, rooted to the spot because I'm replaying in my mind over and over again _that day_. You know the one where I yelled at you? It was because you had ignored my call, if you never really believed me, not because you had gone to that dinner with Jenny. I know you actually _really, really_ hated her.

I told you I was through, I wasn't; you knew. You always seem to know. Then I left the autopsy room and ran into the rain without an umbrella. You hurried after me in those ridiculous heels, tottered down the stairs, threw an umbrella at me, and then said, "You don't just get to leave Jane! You don't get to run out into the middle of a storm and compromise your health either. You don't get to decide when _we're_ over, because this is a mutual relationship. Full of give and take, love and forgiveness, and if one of us just decides to quit, where does that leave the other? Where does that leave _me_?" I think you also knew that I was about to say something along the lines of, "With Jenny." So that's probably why you kissed me. I know I don't know when to shut up….I miss those kisses.

You picked the umbrella up off the ground after that, grabbed my hand, held the pink, probably designer, umbrella over my head, and we walked to the coffee shop across the street. Where in I explained to you how I felt like I was in the Notebook, you were happy at my lame, romantic confession, and we carried on after that.

That leads me here, one umbrella down, two frozen, vacant hands clenching at soaked slacks, and three pieces of a fractured heart beating to the drops of falling rain. Who knew that I could be _so_ _sentimental_? Ugh, just gag me. Breathing in, I smiled, and hopped up each stony step with as much enthusiasm as I could muster on this dismal day. Pulling open the door I stepped inside, said hi to….I still haven't learned his name yet, but you would know. I squeaked across the tiled floor into the empty elevator and promptly dropped my composure. Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair and paced as the elevator went up to the second floor.

I closed my eyes, and then _ding!_ I blinked owlishly…the bullpen was empty. Making my way into the room I get a feeling of unease, it's never empty in here. Someone's always running around doing _something_.

Sighing again, there's got to be some kind of record for this, I pull out my cell and call Korsak. One ring, two rings, three rin…, "Finally! What are you doing, bathing a stray cat?"

"_Good morning to you too Jane. No, I only do that on weekends when I know I won't be bothered. It's a very…."_

"Yeah yeah, Steve Erwin, where is everyone?"

"_Drug bust gone bad Jane, we have a dead cop on our hands, no suspect, no motive, no nothing."_

"Shit Korsak, who?" What did I tell you about the day already being sealed?

A long sigh transmitted through the phone, Jane had a feeling that the sergeant had her long beat by sighs, "_Danny."_

"Fuck I'm sorry," I ran my fingers through my hair and then sat in my desk chair; Korsak had known Danny since he was a boy, "Is there anything I can do?"

"_No, not right now. Just hang tight Janie; I'll fill you in when we arrive back at headquarters."_

I smiled; if he was calling me "Janie" then he wasn't _that _bad. Something was bothering me though.

"Hey Korsak, how come I wasn't called in to help?"

"_Not now Jane. Gotta go, Frost's making love to his computer. We might be onto something. See ya in a couple." _Dead air.

"Well screw you too," I mutter under my breath. Staring at my blank computer screen, then my paperwork, I picked up my pencil and chewed on the eraser. You know it's going to be a crap day when you start it off by choosing between booting up your computer or starting in on some long overdue paperwork. "First! Coffee!" A gleeful smile spreads across my face as I saunter over to the coffee machine. Nothing in it. "Well fuck, did the world suddenly just lose all sense of manners? Next someone's going to tell me the Yankees won and the Celtics all suddenly died in a car crash on their way to championships."

"Keep talking to yourself Rizzoli and someone might think you've gone crazy like the cat lady up my street."

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing snarky down here except I have to catch my bus! Haha happy reading!<strong>


	5. Suspended

**A/N- Okay, I am beat. Utterly exhausted. I'm really sorry for taking longer than normal. And I know I said this story would be getting somewhere this coming chapter...or at least I think I said that. Anyway, my muse had other ideas. Yet again, sorry. To those who have reviewed, thank you so much. I'll get to you next chapter, but please, don't let that keep you from reviewing this chapter. Thank you to everyone who's read, favorited, and alerted this story as well as reviewed. I really would like to hear from more to get a feel for what you think. But, beggars can't be choosers, right? (: I'm thankful regardless. Alas, this chapter is dedicated to the Amazing Stephanie (even though it takes her ages to get to my stories) for her birthday. (: Very late, sorta birthday present that it is.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned them I wouldn't be writing such depressing stories. The song is also not mine, just an inspiration for dark days.**

**Spoilers- A minute amount of, "When the Gun Goes Bang, Bang, Bang".**

* * *

><p><em>Suspended<em>

"_Sometimes I wish for falling/ Wish for the release/ Wish for falling through the air/ To give me some relief/ Because falling's not the problem/ When I'm falling I'm in peace/ It's only when I hit the ground/ It causes all the grief" –Falling (Florence + the Machine)_

Jane smirked as she turned around to face Crowe, "Well hey there bird, I'm surprised you're even still here with there being a _cat_ lady up the street, Crowe."

"Yeah, and I'm surprised you're _up here_, and not _down there_ with your girlfriend."

The detective flinched, not at the poorly hidden innuendo, but because she didn't _have_ a girlfriend anymore. "Whatever, don't you have some lamp post to shit on? Or death to bring to someone?"

Crowe put his big maw of a hand on Jane's increasingly tiny looking shoulder; she flinched again and glared at the man in front of her. He produced a shit eating grin, "If it's any consolation Rizzoli, _I_ wasn't fucking her. Too weird for my tastes, if she didn't talk however…." The brunette's eyes flashed like the lightning outside and she was about ready to take a swing but luckily her phone went off; Korsak's tone.

"You," Jane pointed at Crowe, "have been kissed by a rather reluctant angel. You're so lucky I don't pummel your pansy ass right here. Stop gossiping like a teenage girl and go do your job." Jane pointed angrily to the other side of the building while pressing the answer button on her phone; Crowe swaggered away, feeling confident that he had won the battle, this time.

A rather irritated, "Rizzoli," pervaded the silence of the office building followed by a thunderclap.

"_Whoa, that was awesome Jane. Did you have that all set up?_" Korsak referring to the thunder in the background…

"Korsak…" Jane growled out, not really in the mood for idle chit chat.

"_Yeah, right, we can't wait until headquarters. We need an extra set of hands down here to help bag and tag this evidence before the rain washes it all away. Think ya can get here soon, we're down in Southie on…"_

Finally happy to be of some use instead of just sitting around like a sack of potatoes the detective smiles, "Dorchester, Sure, I'll be there in fifteen," another rumbling of thunder, "make that ten."

The Italian woman hung up her phone and went to her chair to grab her wet jacket. _That won't be any use…_Shrugging, she slipped the article of clothing on anyway. She grabbed an umbrella from Frost's desk on the way out and headed toward the elevator with a new bounce to her step.

* * *

><p>Maura placed her left leg out of the driver's side her blue eco-friendly car followed by her right, equally attractive leg. Lean legs covered in what could be presumably described as designer black skinny jeans paired with ebony, furry boots that were probably just as expensive as the pants. If eyes were to ever get past those appealing legs they would land on a torso clad in a maroon silk shirt, with black lacing trim to draw eyes to her most obvious assets, it was a new shirt the wealthy woman had recently bought from Dolce &amp; Gabbana. This was all combined with a grey Burberry trench coat reaching about mid-thigh; luxurious rain clothes for the ever impeccably dressed woman.<p>

Golden locks were done up in a fashionable pony-tail with elegant curls pulled out to frame the hazel eyed beauty's face. Anyone would think that Doctor Maura Isles is easily one of the most attractive females they had ever run across, and today was no exception for that thought, never mind the fact that the woman in question hadn't done any extraneous beautifying on that day. She had risen to the sound of pattering rain pelting her rooftop and images of lightning streaking across the sky followed soon after by earth shaking thunder. Maura had briefly closed her eyes to silently count the seconds between lightning and thunder, to see how far away the strings of plasma had struck; something Jane had informed her of. But the scientist inside of her squashed down that idea before it was even accomplished telling her it wasn't something that could be remotely proven, even though the heart-broken woman inside of her still tried to cling onto lost love in minute acts like that.

The ME had sighed, already hating the day laid out before her. Dismal rain and an early morning call about a dead police officer had ruined any chance of redemption. Not like she deserved any infinitesimal amount of happiness, she knew this, and that's why she gladly plodded on throughout her tedious morning rituals. Not putting too much thought or care into her usually meticulous clothing she had pulled out an outfit that seemed suitable. Caramel apple shaded orbs briefly shone when they peered at their dark color choice; psychologists say that the clothing we normally choose more often than not reflected upon one's mood. Maura scoffed. How fitting…

Considering it was already raining and that her time was bound to be wasted if she tried to keep her hair bouncy throughout the day, she just threw it up into something sturdy and unobtrusive. Sighing again the distressed pathologist left the warmth of her house and into her car and breathed in the stiff air for a bit. This had eventually led her to the crime scene; the here and now. Maura stepped out of the car into the biting rain, trying to muster up her usual grace she strode to the bright yellow crime scene tape. Once inside she was greeted by the detectives…minus one. The honey blonde didn't know if smiling would be appropriate or if she should follow in the sky's wake and release tears. The ME faced Frost who was standing behind a wooden desk with his laptop on it, if she were one to assume she would say they planned on being here for quite an elongated amount of time.

"Where's Jane?" _You just can't help yourself sometimes, can you? Fool._

"We actually thought she would be coming with you." Frost winced at his poor wording, and then smiled up at the doctor.

"Ah, uh…nope, not with me. We had a bout of disagreement when it came to matters of..." With that Maura promptly cut off and trilled her tongue in nervousness, "I'm just going to examine the…", she pointed to Danny, then turned on her heel to the body splayed out near the rear of a nondescript white van full of what appeared to be fruit. Drug runners. The scientist shook her head at the conjecture and leaned down to gaze at the man with a despondent look on her face. That grimace had probably been there since she left Jane's apartment the previous night.

Korsak appeared to the left of the good doctor and grinned, "You're doing the walk of shame, Doctor. You and Jane get it on last night, that why she's not here? Too busy with her lazy ass in bed?"

Crowe showed up to the left of the quickly blanching woman, "If you ever need a real man…"

Korsak glared at the ape of a man and told him to beat it. Maura look mortified. Her once rosy cheeks lost their hue and hazel eyes looked like they were about to spill forth forlorn tears. Choking back a sob, "No, she's not here because I was terrified Korsak. I was so oblivious to what was in front of me that I had to seek my amorous attentions elsewhere. Jane was less than amicable with my chosen perspective….but I never really got to explain to her my plight. I _do_ understand why she d…" Korsak just shushed her, as he eyeballed Crowe who was too close for comfort. He observed, heard all he needed to, and went back to the station with new information and a few bags of evidence.

"Shit, Doc, you can expect all of Boston to know what happened within the next fifteen minutes." The animal lover sighed and stared at the broken woman in front of him. "So you're tellin' me that you _cheated_ on Janie?" He asked incredulously.

A mournful nod, "I don't know why I just divulged all of that information to you. I'm sorry to burden you; this is hardly the place to have a tete-a-tete." An elegant hand waved at the body in front of them.

The salt and pepper man shook his head and let out a breath of warm air, it floated away in wisps of white like everything else in life seemed to do. Korsak's eyes scraped along every curvature of the doctor's face and body to look for tell-tell signs of dishonesty or secrecy. He shook his head. _Maura's a friend_ not_ a suspect. _Smiling because if he knew there was one ounce of good in this world it was invested in the good doctor and Jane's relationship.

"No, it's not. But let me just tell you this," Korsak looked into the other woman's eyes to make sure she got everything he was saying, "I know you, but mostly I know Jane. She's a hell of a woman Maura, but also quite an idiot sometimes," Maura looked like she was about to protest to that but the sergeant carried on anyway, "she likes to flounce around," a caramel eyebrow raised at that, "yes, flounce, and pretend she's all big and tough. Even when she's got an amazing family and girlfriend she pushes them away because she doesn't need them. Or she likes to think she doesn't, she also refuses to let anyone close because she wants to protect them. But as you can see, that doesn't work out so well. It all just backfires in the end."

Korsak's phone rings, silencing the doctor's reply. He points a stern finger at the enlightened woman, "You'll fix this."

He answers his phone and walks away towards Frost, the words "Good morning to you too Jane…" trailing behind him and sticking in Maura's ears. She proceeds with the examination; turning the body in various directions to check lividity and determining how far along rigor mortis is. After informing Korsak and Cavanaugh the emotionally exhausted woman heads back to her lab at BPD to begin a tiresome autopsy. _What a long day this is going to be…_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope the extra length of it helps with the wait. See? I do care. So you should take a few minutes out of your day to show you care too. (; Si'l vous plait? Sharing is caring people! Haha okay, hope you enjoyed this chapter. (:<strong>


	6. Pinch Me

**_ A/N_- Hello there! I would have had this chapter up yesterday...but I derped for a minute and remembered that now I have a Theta (she refused to by my Beta, Omega, or Zeta). All those lovely dashes you see owe their homage to Piazzolla Pie, thanks bunches to my lovely Theta! Gotta love the peeps in the UK. So...I'm terribly, terribly sorry you guys. For taking ages. I had a huge anatomy honors exam, and then this AP English book project, which I didn't have the book for, then an AP English quiz, now I have an AP gov test coming up. So I made this chapter 2,000 words long because I felt horrible. You know what always makes me feel better though? Reviews! (; Oh! This will have a few parts of the first season finale incorporated into it, but it definitely doesn't follow.**

**Olli-Korsak is Korsak, he knows Jane so well, knows how stubborn she is, and how she puts up so many walls, because hell, he's run into those a couple of times himself. He's mostly trying to reassure Maura, but he's got some truth behind his words. You'll see. When I finally go somewhere with this story. Which I'm doing...slowly. /: Thank you for the encouragement! (:**

**TheNinjaDriver- Haha you may just want to read what I said to Olli...if you haven't already. I hope I can clear this situation up with you guys.**

**Mz. Free MAson- Salut Sky! Mon nom est Rose. Je parlais un peu francais, mais pas beaucoup plus. Merci pour les compliments! J'espere que vous garderez sur apprecier ma histoire.**

**Sydney- It's nice to have a regular commenter...yes, I know that's not a word. (X But thanks for sticking around. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for continuing to read!**

**liz- Thank you! Sorry the chapter took so long to get up.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pinch Me<strong>_

"_Morning falls like rain / into the city life / there goes another night / losing my breath in waves / knowing that every crash / is bleeding the hour glass" –These Hard Times (Matchbox 20)_

Abandoning Frost's umbrella in the car, Jane arrived at the scene, distracted by the lack of Danny's body; it meant her ex-girlfriend – who'd ever think she'd have an ex-_girlfriend? – _had been there already, so she wouldn't have to deal with the awkward scene that was sure to have unfolded. _Man, I really should've listened to what that stuffy man was saying about not dating your co-workers. All I can really remember is 'blah, blah, blah… bad idea, blah, blah, blah, ends in disaster'. Next conference, I'm sure as hell paying fuckin' attention._

Avoiding the many puddles splotched across the ground, the detective weaved her way to Frost and Korsak, who were situated over at the desk under the tarp they had set up. _Why don't they just go back to the office?_

"Hey, guys, I'm all for becoming one with nature, but what the hell's up with the computer and desk… in a torrential downpour?" Jane quirked an eyebrow as she sipped on her coffee, her right hand gesturing towards the aforementioned items. "On second thought, where did you even _get_ the desk?" Frost inclined his head towards the building behind him; crime scene tape encompassed the whole thing and Jane saw a van inside, a smattering of people, and random office materials.

"Don't you have _work_ to be doing, Detective Rizzoli?" _Lieutenant Cavanaugh…_

Jane grimaced, glared at her partners, current and ex, and plastered a faux smile on her face as she turned around to look at her boss.

"Uh, good morning, sir, you're correct, I was just over here asking Korsak what it was that he needed me to be doing." Cavanaugh gave her a stony look.

"So now you need to be _told_ what it is you're supposed to be doing for your job?"

"Shit," fingers threaded through wet locks; she was regretting her decision to leave the umbrella in her car. "No, sir, I was conversing with Korsak to see if there was anything in particular that he wanted me to go through. Maybe something he had missed, or something he needed me to double check before I proceeded on with my duty, sir."

Korsak jumped into the fray. He walked out into the rain and placed his hand on Jane's drenched shoulder.

"I'll take it from here, Cavanaugh, I was just about to tell Janie what I called her down for." The lieutenant sighed and walked away towards where the rest of the team was placed, all huddled around some piece of evidence, Jane assumed. There's no way they'd all be standing there _just_ _because_… unless they were her; poised there, in the rain, staring off into space like a complete loon. _A 'lunatic' was often referred to as such because of the association with the phases of the moon; it was believed to affect a person's mental state of mind. It receives its name from the Latin 'lunaticus', its stem 'Luna' meaning 'moon'. There isn't empirical data to support t… fuck, Maura, get __**out**__ of my head. I sincerely hope she's ranted on about that before, or I've just pulled a bunch of… __**something**__ out of my ass._

Pulling her saturated, frizzy locks up into a ponytail to distract herself from her annoying thoughts, Jane scrutinized Korsak, imitating the look she had given her alarm clock yesterday. His eyes were burning fuckin' holes into her head, which was having enough problems as it was. It didn't need to become Swiss cheese for Superman over there.

"Okay, I _know_ you're not admiring my taste in clothes, or my _ass_, God forbid, so what the hell do you want?" The brunette growled out as her lean legs stalked over to the safety of the tarp that Frost was tucked under, watching the whole scene unfold; always the innocent bystander.

Cavanaugh bellowed in the distance at her brother, who'd probably made a minor mistake, but, on this dreadful day, anything minute was being blown out of proportion by the stressed man. Doe eyes watched it play out and a taut mouth cringed in empathy for Frankie.

"And what is _his_ problem? I know we just lost a brother in arms, but man, _we_ weren't the ones that did it. On average, he's a little testy," Jane plopped on the chair next to Frost, "but today he's got a tree trunk up his tight ass."

Frost glanced up at his partner, and then back at his computer screen, pretending to be engrossed in some very important work – mostly following up on the lead that Korsak and he had been discussing before Jane was brought to the scene. In actuality, he just didn't want to be the one to tell the fiery woman that everyone and their mom knew she and Maura had broken up, possibly compromising the work dynamic. It wasn't only Danny's death that had set Cavanaugh's teeth on edge, but the possibility of losing one of his best detectives, even after he'd had that conference explaining why work relationships were strictly _off_ limits. But when did Jane Rizzoli ever adhere to the rules? Never.

"I was just… wondering why you didn't tell me that you and Maura broke up. Also, here…" Korsak handed Jane a pack of cigs in a plastic evidence bag. Shaking off the question, Jane grabbed at the evidence, standing back up to burn off some energy and work out the new evidence she just received. But the pacing didn't seem to help much, so she just stood in the rain. Her eyes pondered over the nondescript package with a perplexed look pasted across sharp features, then brown orbs flashed back up to her ex-partner; dumbfounded.

"Danny didn't smoke, Janie, there's a camera inside there. He was also wearing a wire, but it was torn off."

Once again, the Italian was reminded exactly how close Korsak was to Danny. Hell, she worked with him on occasion, but had never been as close to him as the animal lover was. She flashed her dimples and put a comforting hand on Korsak's shoulder as she pushed the cigs into her pocket.

"I'll get right on this." The brunette attempted to walk away towards her car, but was pulled back, almost slipping. Brown eyes narrowed. "What?" Jane snarled out.

"What's wrong with you and Maura?" Korsak didn't bother beating around the bush; he was far too curious and… it was pouring cats and dogs – he didn't want to stand out in the rain for hours avoiding, if he could help it.

"Jesus, why, oh, _why_ was I under the impression that when I joined the Force, high school drama wouldn't exist?" Dark eyes glared up at the man standing next to her. "How do you even know? It just happened yesterday. Do you have me under surveillance? For your own sick perversion or... _Crowe_." _But how did Crowe know? I haven't spoken to anyone about it… didn't plan to. Fuckers, you think they'd have their own life to worry about._ Then it hit Jane almost as painfully as her Ma's failed attempt at Mexican food did. _Maura._Gangly legs stomped back under the tarp as Jane sat back on the chair – she was already exhausted by this conversation.

"She told you, huh? Don't tell me she didn't." Purposely avoiding Maura's name made the detective feel like a toddler who refused to eat their broccoli – it was an unavoidable necessity, but _damn,_ it hurt. Besides, broccoli never really helped anyone, anyway; it doesn't heal heartache or tell you that, even though you eat your greens, you're still going to have your girlfriend cheat on you. Yeah, see? Useless.

"Who's 'she', Jane?" Frost flinched as he felt the woman next to him spring out of her seat again to stand trembling in front of Korsak. He figured now was as good as a time as any to intervene, lest they have two police deaths on their hands today.

"_You_, don't play coy…"

"Hey, guys, I think I found something on the truckers… it doesn't look good for what we were thinking about earlier, Korsak."

"Cavanaugh?" The sergeant inquired.

Jane stopped poking the indignant man in the chest and hastily turned her head around to stare down Frost.

"Cavanaugh? Wha…? No, no way. C'mon, guys, you can't _possibly_ think he had something to do with this!" She gestured wildly to their surroundings, disbelief contorting her face. "I mean,_ fuck_!" The emotionally wrought woman buried her head into her hands and scrubbed at her face as she let loose a long sigh.

"Please tell me you're kidding, and that today is just one sick, sick joke. Or hell, pinch me! Maybe I'm dreaming, and I'll wake up snuggled into my girlfriend's" – _ex-girlfriend's – _"arms with Jo curled up on my side, hogging the bed." Jane whined into her hands; she knew that you could fake a day, but you couldn't imagine a whole month of cheating. _Please pinch me._

Frost stopped clicking away on his computer and observed his partner, almost getting up to comfort her, but Korsak gave him a look. The older man sidled over to the soaked detective and placed both his hands on either shoulder, forcing her to look up.

"Just hear us out, nothing is positive but we have to chase down every lead," he assured her.

"Is this why you guys are out here challenging mother nature, armed with a tarp and a..." she eyed the brown object that Frost's computer was situated on, "…shitty desk? So you can avoid suspicious eyes?"

Before either man could answer Jane's inquiry, a car alarm broke through the deluge, followed by a cacophony of breaking glass. _What the __**fuck**__ is up with people today?_ Jane was already at the end of her rope, but now she felt like she could turn into Kaiser Cavanaugh at any moment – kicking puppies and inspiring fear into the hearts of young children everywhere._ Because she could._

Waving away Korsak and Frost, she mumbled an "I'll check it out," before she stalked off down the alleyway towards its mouth. A million and one pools of grimy water later, Jane arrived at the beginning, peering at her sedan, and a rather shapely ass below a slightly shaved head. She could say with certainty that she knew that ass from _somewhere._ It wasn't bad, as far asses went – not as bad as her broken car window, which the state is totally paying for – b_ut it's not Maura's ass. Oh-kay, Rizzoli, back to the criminal playing surgery with your car._

Frontal, orbital, buccal, mental, cervical… acromial, bu... No, I already named the cheek region.

Maura contritely sat on her office chair as she desperately tried to distract herself from thoughts of Jane. It was lunch time and normally one of them would be badgering the other to leave for a bite to eat – more so the detective than the M.E. – but the honey blonde had always secretly enjoyed Jane's persistence. Hazel eyes surreptitiously glanced down at a Juicy Couture watch adorning a petite carpal, trying to belie their concern for how the detectives hadn't returned back to the Boston Police Department yet.

* * *

><p>Something is wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong.<p>

Under normal circumstances, the scientist would be the most prevalent of all to declare that she does _not_ 'listen' to her visceral organs, but Jane was never 'normal circumstances; she far superseded extraordinary, and made the most analytical act rashly and hastily – Maura being the prime example of how the detective affected people. This was portrayed by the woman in question now rising up from her chair and taking clipping strides to the door of her destitute office; back to the crime scene. _Back to Jane_.

* * *

><p><strong>See? I promised you guys I'd be going somewhere, it's just that, slow and steady wins the race.<strong>


End file.
